Hook Man
by Dede42
Summary: When the boyfriend of a college girl, whose father is the local priest, is killed by someone or something with a hook, the Winchesters are on the case.  But can they win against ANOTHER urban legend?
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: Hook Man

A/N: Hi, I've decided to post this new story a few days earlier than I'd first planned, but for those of you who read the Demon Blood fanfics written by my little sister, Yami Faerie, already know…our nephew died recently and This is the only way that I can cope is by distracting myself with writing and posting stories. Anyway, time for the Winchesters to go up against _another_ urban legend brought to life.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: 9 MILE ROAD<strong>

Theta Sorority, Eastern Iowa University…

* * *

><p>Taylor was on her bed reading a magazine when her roommate Lori, wearing a skirt, and a white striped long-sleeve shirt, came out from the bathroom.<p>

"Ok," Lori said and Taylor looked up. "What do you think?"

"Um…" Taylor was hesitant to give an answer.

"Oh God. Too Martha Stewart?" Lori asked, worried.

Taylor motioned 'wait' with her finger, got up from her bed, and headed over to her dresser while Lori watched her, looking a bit nervous. Taylor took out a very revealing red top, turned around, and went back to Lori with it.

"Here," she suggested, smiling. "Wear this."

Lori took the top and stood in front of the mirror, holding it in front of herself. "Um. I don't know if this is really me," she said, uncertain and looked at Taylor, who put her hands on her hips.

"Lori, there's a hot chick buried somewhere in there and —" Taylor began.

Lori sighed and went to her bed. "Ok. Ok." With that, she began changing into the top. Smirking, Taylor went back to her bed and sat down, continuing to read her magazine while Lori quickly changed her shirt.

"So?" Lori asked hopefully after she finished.

Taylor looked up and smiled. "Damn girl, he's not gonna know what hit him!"

Lori smiled and went over to the mirror for a final look. "Ok… I think he's probably downstairs." And she went to her bed, picking up her jacket. "I'll see you later." And she started walking to the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Taylor called out.

Lori smiled. "There's nothing you wouldn't do," she stated and she left.

Taylor smiled to herself. "That's true."

* * *

><p>Lori's boyfriend's car pulled up to a spot just off the main road and under a nearby bridge near the river.<p>

"I thought we were going to the party," Lori said, slightly nervous as the car slowed to a halt.

"Well, we can't arrive on time," Rich stated, turning the engine off.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you brought me here on purpose," Lori teased.

Rich feigned shock. "What? I'm offended," he protested.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lori said sarcastically.

They smiled and began to kiss when Lori's cell phone started ringing, and they reluctantly broke away; she checked her phone and saw that the caller ID said 'Dad Calling'.

"You wanna get that?" Rich asked.

"Definitely not," Lori stated, turning the ringer off and putting her phone away. They resumed kissing, and Rich put his hand under Lori's halter strap, brushing past a silver chain that she was also wearing. However, Lori pulled away and moved his hand, feeling unease. "No."

"It's ok," Rich assured her.

Lori was still uncomfortable about moving so fast.

* * *

><p>Outside, a dark figure with a hook in the place of one hand was moving slowly out from the trees, almost as if it could sense what was going on inside the car.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rich began kissing Lori's neck and put his hand back under her strap, but she was even more uncomfortable and pulled away once again.<p>

"Hey, I mean it," she protested, and just then, they heard a loud screeching noise. They couldn't see it, but the dark figure was dragging his hook along a Dead End sign.

Lori looked around. "What was that?" she asked, now scared.

"I don't know," Rich admitted, worried, and they heard the same sound again.

* * *

><p>The man was now dragging his hook along a sign that said "9 Mile Road", and then he vanished and only a low growling could be heard.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Rich wondered, and he opened the car door.<p>

"No! Rich, no!" Lori protested, frightened of the thought of being in the car alone.

"No, just wait here," Rich told her as he got out of the car and shut the door. Lori was terrified, but she stayed put in her seat.

* * *

><p>Outside, Rich was looking around when he heard more screeching. He turned to see a long scratch being made on the side of his car, but he couldn't see what was making the scratch. "What the hell?" he muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rich, let's go!" Lori pleaded loudly when the back tire got punctured, and she shrieked when the back window was smashed. "Rich?" She looked around, but Rich wasn't outside, he'd vanished. "Rich!" frightened for her life, she rolled up the windows and locked the doors. "Rich, where are you?" She suddenly heard scratching and banging on the roof, and she cried out in fear, cringing into a small ball until the noise stopped.<p>

Lori was breathing heavily, and wanted to get away from this place. "Ok. Ok." She mentally steeled herself before she got out of the car and started to run away. However, she remembered her jacket, so she turned around and —

It was Rich. He was suspended above his car, covered in blood that slowly dripped down the one hand that hung free, dragging along the top of the car.

Lori screamed.

* * *

><p>Sam was talking on a payphone, and holding a card in his hand. "Alright, thank you for your time," he said to the person on the other end, hung up, and walked back to the table of an outdoor café, where Dean was working at the laptop, and Liz was flipping through their dad's journal.<p>

"Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin' cold over here, Francis," Dean said, partly teasing.

"Bite me," Sam snapped and he sat down.

"Watch your temper, Sam," Liz cautioned, looking up. "It might burn you."

Sam rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink in silence.

"So, anything?" Dean asked, and Sam shook his head.

"I had 'em check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank," he explained, sighing and putting the card inside his jacket. "No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations."

Liz sighed. "Well, Dad's definitely covering his tracks real good this time," she commented.

"Guys, I'm tellin' ya, I don't think Dad wants to be found," Dean stated, and noted the disappointed expression on Sam's face. "Check this out." And he showed Sam an article on the computer about Rich's death. "It's a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here."

"The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road," Sam read.

"Keep reading," Dean suggested.

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer," Sam read aloud. "The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible."

Dean gave him a bemused look. "Could be something interesting."

"Or it could be nothing at all," Sam countered, not really interested. "One freaked out witness who didn't see anything? Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man."

"But what if it is?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised. "Dad would check it out."

"Dean does have a point," Liz added, having already read the article. "'Course there's no way you two are dragging me into a frat house."

"We'll find a motel room for you, sis."

"Thanks."

"Wait," Sam said. "What?"

* * *

><p>After finding a motel for Liz to stay in, Sam and Dean drove to the fraternity where Rich lived. The other frat brothers were confused as they watched Sam and Dean get out of the car.<p>

"One more time, why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Victim lived here," Dean stated and they walked up to some guys fixing a car. "Nice wheels," he commented and they looked at him strangely. "We're your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We're new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay." And he grinned.

* * *

><p>A shirtless frat boy in yellow shorts was painting his face and body purple when Sam and Dean knocked on his door.<p>

Murphy turned toward the doorway. "Who are you?" he asked.

"We're your new roommates," Dean answered with a smile and walked over to the boy, who held the brush and paint can out to him.

"Do me a favor? Get my back," Murphy requested. "Big game today."

Dean gulped and quickly pointed to Sam. "He's the artist. Things he can do with a brush," he added. Sam was clearly mortified, judging by the look he shot Dean, but he took the brush and can. Dean sat on a chair and picked up a magazine. "So…" He looked at the name on the magazine. "Murphy. Is it true?" he asked.

"What?" Murphy asked as Sam painted his back.

"We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week," Dean added as a hint.

"Yeah," Murphy said sadly.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"They're saying some psycho with a knife," Murphy answered. "Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy."

"Rich… he was with somebody?" Sam asked.

Murphy smirked. "Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen."

"Who's Lori Sorensen?" Dean asked before nodded to Sam. "You missed a spot. Just down there on the back," he added; Sam gave him an annoyed look, and Dean grinned.

"Lori's a freshman," Murphy explained. "She's a local. Super hot. And get this: she's a reverend's daughter," he added with a wink.

Dean was now very interested. "You wouldn't happen to know which church, would ya?" he inquired.

* * *

><p>"Our hearts go out to the family of a young man who perished," Reverend Sorensen told those gathered in the pews of the local church. "And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter," he added and Lori was instantly embarrassed. "And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church…" Just then, Sam, Liz, who they picked up from the motel, and Dean entered and the door slammed behind them. The congregation went silent and turned to look at them "…as a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passing," the Reverend continued as the embarrassed Sam, Liz, and Dean sat down in the back. Lori looked back at Sam, and he smiled weakly at her. "So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children," he requested.<p>

Everyone bowed their head in prayer, except Dean; Sam and Liz both elbowed him, and Dean, noticing everyone else, did the same.

A short while later, the Mass ended.

* * *

><p>"I can't," Lori protested as she and Taylor left the church. "It's Sunday night."<p>

"It's just us girls," Taylor said, pleading with Lori. "We're gonna do tequila shots and watch Reality Bites."

"My dad makes dinner every Sunday night," Lori said reluctantly.

"Come on, Lori," Taylor begged. "I know this has been hard, but you _are_ allowed to have fun."

Lori sighed. "I'll try." And Taylor rolled her eyes, but decided to drop the subject for now.

"Ok," Taylor said, they hugged, and she left. Sam, Liz, and Dean walked up to Lori.

"Are you Lori?" Sam asked, getting her attention.

Lori nodded, turning to face them. "Yeah."

"My name is Sam," Sam said, introducing himself. "This is my brother, Dean, and my sister, Liz." And both Dean and Liz waved.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"We just transferred here to the university," Sam added.

"I saw you inside," Lori said, recalling earlier.

"We don't wanna bother you," Sam said. "We just heard about what happened and…"

"We wanted to say how sorry we were," Dean cut in and Liz nodded.

"It isn't easy to lose someone that you care about," she injected.

"I kind of know what you're going through," Sam said, thinking of Jessica. "I-I saw someone… get hurt once. It's something you don't forget."

Lori nodded slightly, and Reverend Sorensen walked up to them.

"Dad, um, this is Sam, Liz, and Dean," Lori said quickly. "They're new students."

Dean shook Sorensen's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," he said politely. "I must say, that was an inspiring sermon."

"Thank you very much," Sorensen said, smiling. "It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message. Are you all Catholics?" he asked, nodding to the silver cross that Liz was wearing around her neck.

"Um, yeah we are," Liz answered with a nervous smile, and Dean chuckled.

"Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually," Dean told the Reverend as he and Liz led him away from Sam and Lori. "And, uh, we were looking for a, uh, a church group."

"Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying?" Sam inquired and they both started walking.

"Well, they don't have a lot to go on," Lori admitted. "I think they blame me for that."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"My story," Lori explained. "I was so scared, I guess I was 'seeing things'." They stopped walking.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't real," Sam said seriously, and they looked at each other for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>"So you believe her?" Dean asked as the three siblings walked through the stacks of books in the local library.<p>

Sam nodded as he thought over Lori's story. "I do."

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too," Dean teased and winced when Liz elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"Behave, Dean."

"No, man, there's something in her eyes," Sam stated, bemused by Liz's methods of keeping Dean under control. "And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car," he added.

"Wait, the body was suspended?" Dean asked, surprised and exchanged a startled look with Liz. "That sounds like the —"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend."

Liz sighed. "Great, first Bloody Mary and now the Hook Man. What next? The Headless Horseman?" she wondered, exasperated.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever," Dean remarked, ignoring Liz's complaints. "You don't think that we're dealing with the Hook Man?"

"Every urban legend has a source," Sam stated. "A place where it all began."

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed, thinking. "Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all," he suggested. "What if it's some kind of spirit?"

* * *

><p>Soon, Dean, Liz, and Sam were sitting at a table in the library, and the librarian placed a few big boxes in front of them.<p>

"Here you go," she said. "Arrest records going back to 1851."

Dean blew some dust off a box and coughed while Liz sneezed a few times, grimacing. "Thanks."

The librarian nodded and walked away.

"So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?" Dean asked, exasperated while Liz just sneezed again.

"Welcome to higher education," Sam said with a smirk as they removed the lids, took the records out, and began reading.

* * *

><p>Hours later, they were still looking, and both Dean and Liz were about ready to give up, their table covered with books and papers.<p>

"Hey, check this out," Sam said, getting their attention, and they joined him at the bookshelf he was using. "1862. A preacher named Jacob Carnes was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, 'some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.'"

Dean noticed another page and pulled it out, revealing a sketch of the preacher with a hook attached to his arm. "Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook," he stated.

Liz grimaced at the design. "Ouch, I'd hate to be hit by that thing."

Sam nodded and pointed to another page. "Look where all this happened," he added.

Dean and Liz both read. "9 Mile Road."

"Same place where the frat boy was killed," Sam said, making a connection.

Dean and Liz were impressed. "Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let's check it out."

Sam gathered all the research and they left to make copies.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm, but will the Hook Man be there when they arrive? Stay tune for more.

R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: HOOK MAN STRIKES AGAIN!

Supernatural: Hook Man

A/N: Would've loaded this sooner, but the internet connection is driving me crazy at home due to construction that's been going on for a while now. Oh well, that's how life goes sometimes.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: HOOK MAN STRIKES AGAIN<strong>

Rev. Sorensen pulled up in the driveway of the sorority house, Lori sitting quietly beside him. She knew that her dad didn't want her to go back, but she needed to. "I know this is your first time really living alone since Mom died," she said.

"That's not it," Rev. Sorensen protested. 'I worry about you."

Lori sighed, frustrated that her dad was bring this up again. "There are 22 girls in there and it's perfectly safe."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Rev. Sorensen stated. "You don't think I know what goes on in there?" he asked.

"Dad, do we have to have this argument again?" Lori asked angrily. "I'm over 18. I can live my own life."

"Oh, which means, drinking, partying with that roommate of yours!" Rev. Sorensen snapped, loosing his temper.

"I'm an adult," Lori declared, having had enough. "I can take care of myself. Good night." And she got out of the car.

"Lori!" Rev. Sorensen shouted. "Lori, come… Lori!" but she slammed the door and left.

* * *

><p>Lori was walking up the stairs, passing two other girls going downstairs and stopped at a girl's bedroom doorway; there was a long scratch on the wall leading up to the doorway. Inside, the girl was working at her computer, so Lori ignored the strange scratch and walked into her bedroom. She was about to turn on the light when she saw that Taylor sleeping and stopped.<p>

"Taylor, you awake?" Lori whispered; Taylor didn't respond to her, but kept on sleeping. Smiling slightly, Lori left her alone and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Dean, Liz, and Sam drove up and got out of the car; Dean opened the trunk and handed Sam a rifle. "Here you go," he said.<p>

"If it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good," Sam remarked, opening the barrels to check the inside.

"Yeah, rock salt," Dean said, handing a couple of bullet-shape containers filled with salt to Sam.

"Huh," Sam remarked, impressed. "Salt being a spirit deterrent."

Both Dean and Liz took out a coil of rope each, and shut the trunk.

"Yeah. It won't kill 'em," Dean agreed. "But it'll slow 'em down." And they started walking toward the trees.

"I still think we need some iron," Liz added. "You know, in case the salt can't hold this spirit back long enough."

"We'll have some on the next job, Liz."

"That's pretty good," Sam cut in, interrupting a possible fight. "You two and Dad think of this?"

"I told you," Dean said. "You don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius." Just then, they heard noises among the trees and stopped walking; Sam raised his gun and looked around.

"Over there," Dean whispered, nodding toward the trees. "Over there."

Sam aimed the gun and cocked it; a figure came out from behind the trees, and it was the sheriff.

"Put the gun down now!" the sheriff ordered. "Now! Put your hands behind your head."

"W-w-wait, okay, okay!" Dean shouted as he, Liz, and Sam dropped the gun and rope onto the ground; they then put their hands behind their heads.

"Now get down on your knees," the sheriff ordered. "Come on, do it! On your knees!" and they got down. "Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!"

"He had the gun!" Dean complained as they laid down.

"Oh, be quiet, Dean," Liz grumbled.

* * *

><p>Lori came out of the bathroom in her pajamas, watched Taylor shift slightly in her sleep, and got into bed; little did Lori know, the Hook Man was waiting inside the open closet.<p>

* * *

><p>When the next morning dawned, Lori rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes, instantly spotting a puddle of blood on the floor. Her eyes grew impossibly wide when she realized that the blood was dripping from Taylor's bed. Taylor was dead, and there was blood everywhere.<p>

"Oh my God!" Lori screamed, sitting up, and then looked at the wall near Taylor's bed. Written in blood and carved into the wall were the words 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?' Underneath the words was a large cross with four smaller crosses surrounding it, also written and carved in blood. Lori screamed again.

* * *

><p>After spending the night in a cell and having a serious talk with the sheriff, Dean, Liz, and Sam were soon leaving the building.<p>

"Saved your ass!" Dean declared to Sam. "Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock."

"Yeah, and I'm Nancy Drew," Liz complained, suffering a headache again.

"But how?" Sam asked, confused and annoyed.

"I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you," Dean answered, impressed with himself.

"What about the shotgun?" Sam asked, now annoyed.

"I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt," Dean explained. "You know, typical Hell Week prank."

Sam couldn't believe it. "And he believed you?"

"Well, you look like a dumbass pledge," Dean teased as they reached the car, and managed to avoid being elbowed by Liz again.

Seconds later, several cops ran out of the building and sped away in police cars. Watching this, Sam, Liz, and Dean exchanged a look. Something was going on.

* * *

><p>Lori, wrapped in a blanket, was sitting in the back of a parked ambulance when Sam, Liz, and Dean drove by. They saw her before going around the corner and out of sight.<p>

"I just want to take her home," Rev. Sorensen requested.

"I understand that, Reverend," the sheriff said. "But Lori's now connected to two murders, and I can't ignore that."

"Listen to me," Rev. Sorensen said seriously. "Arrest her now, or let me take her home."

The sheriff thought about it for a second. "Make sure she's available for questioning," he said.

"Thank you," the Reverend said gratefully, and he walked over to Lori. "Sweetheart, you ready to go home?" he asked, and she nodded.

Lori stood up and started walking with him.

* * *

><p>Dean, Liz, and Sam parked their car on another street before walking around to the back of Lori's sorority.<p>

"Why would the Hook Man come here?" Sam wondered. "This is a long way from 9 Mile Road."

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime," Dean suggested as they snuck across the driveway. "Maybe it's about something else."

"But what?" Liz wondered.

Just then, two sorority girls came out the side entrance of the building, so Sam, Liz, and Dean leaned against the side of the house next to some bushes to hide themselves.

"Dude, sorority girls!" Dean exclaimed, excited. "Think we'll see a naked pillow fight?"

Liz rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder to get his attention. "Return to reality, Dean!" Liz hissed.

Grunting, Dean turned around and saw that Sam was trying to climb onto the balcony of the house. Sighing, he helped him up, he also helped Liz up, and then climbed up himself. Once they were up there, they snuck in Lori's window one at a time, and Dean accidentally fell on top of Sam and Liz.

"Oh, sorry!" he whispered after Liz smacked him again.

"Be quiet," Sam hissed.

"Me be quiet? You be quiet!" Dean hissed.

"You be quiet!" Sam hissed back.

"You both be quiet!" Liz hissed at them both.

* * *

><p>Sam carefully opened the door slightly and saw another sheriff leaving the bedroom; he waited until the sheriff went downstairs and then opened the closet door. Once in Lori's bedroom, Sam, Liz, who instantly sneezed, and Dean saw the writing on the wall.<p>

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" Sam read, stunned. "That's right out of the legend."

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man all right," Dean remarked as Liz ended up sneezing again, and he tapped his nose. "It's definitely a spirit."

"Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before," Sam agreed as both Dean and Liz moved over to the window. "Hey, come here." They walked back over to Sam, who pointed to the cross symbol beneath the writing. "Does that look familiar to you?" he asked.

Dean, Liz, and Sam returned to the Impala, sat on the hood, and looked at a picture of the cross symbol that they'd found during their research.

"It's the same symbol," Sam declared. "Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Carnes."

"All right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down," Dean suggested.

"Yeah, and before he kills anyone else," Liz agreed, wanting this spirit dealt with.

"After execution, Jacob Carnes was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery," Sam read. "In an unmarked grave." And they all were annoyed.

"Super," Dean and Liz both groaned.

"Okay, so we know it's Jacob Carnes," Sam agreed. "But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why."

"I'll take a wild guess about why," Dean said, discovering a ticket under the windshield wiper and realized he'd parked next to a fire hydrant. "I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this." And they got in the car.

* * *

><p>The fraternity Sam and Dean had crashed in was having a loud party that night, so Liz was able to sneak in and join her brothers.<p>

"Hey," Sam said the moment he saw her, dragging Dean behind her.

"Man, you've been holding out on me," Dean told Sam, impressed. "This college thing is awesome!" and he winked and smiled at a passing girl.

"This wasn't really my experience," Sam admitted.

"Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A's?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded. "What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, unrolling several pieces of papers. "It was bugging me, right? I couldn't figure out how the Hook Man tied up with Lori, but I think I finally came up with something."

"1932. Clergyman arrested for murder," Dean read, Liz peering over his shoulder. "1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage."

"There's a pattern here," Sam explained. "In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out get this with a sharp instrument."

Dean and Liz exchanged a surprised look. "What's the connection to Lori?" he asked.

"A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality?" Sam hinted, and both Dean and Liz suddenly understood, and it was a scary thought. "Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter," he added.

"Reverend Sorensen. You think he's summoning the spirit?" Dean asked.

"Maybe," Sam said, shrugging. "Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay."

"Certainly explains why we didn't find the spirit on 9 Mile Road," Liz agreed, shivering at the thought. "The reverend probably didn't like the boy dating Lori, so the spirit took care of it."

Sam nodded. "Without the reverend ever even knowing it, exactly."

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight," Dean suggested, and Sam nodded again.

"What about you?" he asked.

Dean glanced at an attractive blonde, who was smiling at him by the pool table. "We're gonna go see if we can find that unmarked grave," he said reluctantly and Liz smirked; he looked at the blonde again, shook his head in disappointment, and walked away with Liz following and laughing.

* * *

><p>It was late before Dean and Liz were looking around with a flashlight, jumping at certain cracking sounds; after a few minutes, they came across a headstone that was engraved with the cross symbol.<p>

"Here we go," Dean said, and they walked over to it.

* * *

><p>Dean and Liz were busy digging up the unmarked grave, and they'd gotten quite a ways in.<p>

"That's it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house," Dean complained, just as they both broke through the wooden floor of the grave and they found Jacob Carnes' remains. "Hello, preacher." And they threw their shovels aside.

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Rev. Sorensen and Lori argued through the windows of their home for a few minutes before the Reverend turned out the light and left the room. To Sam's surprise, Lori came outside and sat down next to him on a bench.<p>

"I saw you from upstairs. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on the place," Sam answered, and Lori looked at him, surprised. "I was worried," he added.

"About me?" Lori asked, amazed.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

"No, it's cool. I already called the cops," Lori joked, smiling, and Sam laughed. "No, seriously. I think you're sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can," she suggested.

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked with a frown.

"It's like I'm cursed or something," Lori confessed. "People around me keep dying."

This struck a cord with Sam and he thought of his mom and Jessica. "I think I know how you feel."

* * *

><p>Dean snagged a container of salt, which he handed to Liz, and a bottle of lighter fluid out of his bag. Liz quickly poured the salt into the coffin while Dean squirted lighter fluid all over the preacher's bones, he then lighted a match.<p>

"Goodbye, preacher," Dean said, and he threw the match into the grave and they both watched the bones burst into flames.

* * *

><p>AN: Ashes to ashes and dust to dust for the Hook Man. Right? R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: A MISSING PUZZLE PIECE

Supernatural: Hook Man

A/N: Hello to all. Now just so that you all know, this story _was_ going to have four chapters, but I'm taking the advice of my little sister, Yami Faerie, and it'll be only three chapters long instead; so here's the final chapter, folks. Ja ne!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: A MISSING PUZZLE PIECE<strong>

"No one will talk to me anymore," Lori remarked sadly. "Except you. The sheriff thinks I'm a suspect. And you know what my dad will say? Pray. Have faith. What does he know about faith?"

"I heard you guys fighting before," Sam admitted quietly.

"He's seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out," Lori explained angrily. "She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids. And he talks to me about religion? About morality?" Sam watched her face twist in a mixture of anguish, disappointment and anger. "It's like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong you will get punished. I just don't know what to think anymore."

Suddenly she hugged Sam; he was slightly confused, but he hugged her back, but when she leaned up and kissed him he pulled away.

"Sam?" Lori asked, surprised and confused.

"Lori, I can't," Sam said softly, unable to meet her eyes.

"That someone you lost?" Lori asked, and Sam stared at her sadly, unable to answer. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Just then, Reverend Sorensen came outside. "Lori? Come inside, please," he requested.

"I'll come in when I'm ready," Lori snapped angrily.

Suddenly, the Hook Man appeared behind her father and put his hook into his shoulder; the reverend screamed as he was hauled inside and the door was slammed shut. Sam grabbed his gun and ran into the house. He looked around and heard Rev. Sorensen screaming.

_`"No! No, please! No!"`_

Sam ran upstairs, following the sounds of screaming and saw the reverend's bedroom door shutting; kicking the door in, he ran into the bedroom and saw the Hook Man on top of Reverend Sorensen, about to put his hook into the man again.

"No! No, no!" Rev. Sorensen cried, arms raised in an attempt to protect himself.

Sam shot the Hook Man in the side, getting his attention, and the spirit turned to Sam, who shot him again. The Hook Man turned to dust and the gun blast shattered the bedroom window. Lori was running up the stairs and heard the gunshots.

"Dad! Dad!" she cried, bursting through the door and kneeled down next to her dad. "Okay. It's okay, Dad, it's okay. It's okay."

Sam stared, wondering how it was possible for the Hook Man to still be around when Dean and Liz should've found and burned the bones by now. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Reverend Sorensen was taken to the hospital, bandaged up and placed in a bed. Lori was standing by his side while Sam stood outside the room and spoke with the sheriff.<p>

"We were just talking," he explained. "Then Lori's dad came out. And then he appeared."

"A big man?" the sheriff asked. "Carrying a weapon, some kind of hook?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Ever seen him before?" the sheriff asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, sir."

The sheriff sighed. "Son, it seems every time I turn around, I'm seeing you. I suggest you try to stay out of trouble," he suggested, and Sam nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Just then, Dean and Liz arrived, but two sheriffs were keeping them back.

"No, it's alright, we're with him. He's our brother," Dean assured them, and then called to Sam. "Hey! Brother!"

Sam and the sheriff turn to see the twin Winchesters, who were smiling and waving.

"Let them through," the sheriff ordered before walking away.

The two sheriffs let both Dean and Liz through.

"Thanks," Dean said as they and Sam walked towards each other. "You ok?" he asked.

"We just heard about the attack," Liz added, concerned.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"Hook Man," Sam answered.

"You saw him?" Dean and Liz both asked, surprised and stunned.

"Damn right," Sam agreed, frustrated. "Why didn't you guys torch the bones?"

"What are you talking about, we did," Dean protested. "You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Carnes?"

"It sure as hell looked like him," Sam stated. "And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend," he added.

"Well, yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself," Dean agreed and Liz nodded since it didn't make sense.

"I think it's latching onto Lori," Sam explained. "Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman."

Dean and Liz didn't get it. "So what?"

"So she's upset about it," Sam added, trying to get his point across. "She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished."

"Okay, so she's conflicted," Dean said, the puzzle pieces falling into place. "And the spirit of Preacher Carnes is latching on to the repress emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?"

"Right," Sam agreed. "Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair."

Liz grimaced. "It does explains the locations better."

"Remind me not to piss this girl off," Dean muttered. "But we burned those bones, we buried them in salt why didn't that stop him?" he asked.

Sam sighed, thinking. "You both must have missed something."

Liz shook her head. "No," she said. "We burned _everything_ in that coffin."

"Did you get the hook?" Sam asked after a moment.

Dean gave him a blank look. "The hook?"

"I don't remember seeing a hook in the coffin," Liz admitted, frowning.

"Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him," Sam suggested.

Dean nodded, realizing that Sam was right. "So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power."

"So if we find the hook…" Sam suggested, thinking along the same lines.

"We stop the Hook Man." And they smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Sam. Liz, and Dean returned to the library and were now looking through more papers and books.<p>

"Here's something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary," Dean said as he removed a pen head he'd been chewing on, and began reading from an old book. "Carnes, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof."

"Does it mention the hook?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean said, and kept reading. "Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church."

"Wait, isn't that where Lori's father preaches?" Liz asked, surprised.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years," Sam said thoughtfully.

"But if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it?" Liz asked skeptically. "Who misses seeing a bloodstained, silver-handled hook lying around?"

Dean and Liz both sighed and got up to find an librarian. "Time to check the church records," Dean muttered.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, they were still researching through even more old papers and books.<p>

"St. Barnabas donations, 1862," Sam read aloud. "Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Re-forged." And he sighed. "They melted it down. Made it into something else," he added, exchanging an annoyed look with Dean and Liz, who promptly shut the books they'd been reading for clues.

"This just gets better and better."

* * *

><p>The Winchesters parked the car in front of the church, and got out.<p>

"Alright, we can't take any chances," Dean suggested, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Anything silver goes in the fire."

Sam nodded. "I agree. So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in," he added, having called earlier.

Dean and Liz both nodded. "Alright, take your pick."

"'I'll take the house," Sam said.

"Okay," Dean said, and Sam began walking toward Rev. Sorensen's house. "Hey," he called out, and Sam turned around. "Stay out of her underwear drawer," he added with a grin while Sam glared at him, and he walked away, wincing as Liz kicked his leg.

"Grow up, Dean."

* * *

><p>In the basement of the church, Dean and Liz were throwing everything made out of silver into the fire, adding in as much salt as they could, when Sam came downstairs with a bag of things from Lori's house.<p>

"I got everything that even looked silver," he informed them.

"Better safe than sorry," Dean agreed, and they threw everything into the fire, watching as it all melted. Suddenly, they heard footsteps above them. "Move, move."

He took his gun and went upstairs with Sam and Liz.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, the Winchesters saw that Lori was sitting in a pew alone, crying. Dean lowered his gun and went back downstairs with Liz while Sam walked over to Lori.<p>

"Lori?" he asked, not wanting to scare her.

Lori looked up, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sam bent down so that he was eye-level with her, ignoring the question. "What is it?" he asked.

"I've been trying to understand what's been happening," Lori answered, crying. "Why everyone around me keeps getting hurt." She sniffed and scrubbed her face. "But now… Now I know. I'm praying for forgiveness."

Sam frowned, bothered by the statement. "Forgiveness for what?" he asked.

"Don't you see? I'm to blame for all this," Lori told him, tears running down her cheeks. "I've read in the Bible about avenging angels."

Sam shook his head. "Trust me, this guy he's no angel."

"I was so angry at my father," Lori cried, apparently not listening to him. "Part of me wanted him punished. And then he came and he punished him."

"It's not your fault," Sam informed her.

"Yes, it is. I don't know how, but it is," Lori stated, unaware that in the back of the church, the Hook Man appeared for a moment then disappeared quickly as he moved toward them. "I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father," she added.

"Lori…" Sam began.

"I can see it now," Lori cut in, fully convinced of her guilt. "They didn't deserve to be punished. I do."

Just then, they heard a noise come from the front of the church, and the candles at the altar went out all at once. _Crap,_ Sam thought.

"Come on. We gotta go," he said quietly and quickly as he pulled Lori to her feet and led her away from the chapel. He opened the door to the basement, but the Hook Man was behind it and pushed his hook through the door. "Go!"

Sam and Lori ran down the aisle and into a back room, the Hook Man following them smashing the glass of another door with his hook. Entering, he swung at Sam a few times but missed, and Sam dragged Lori further away, trying to push her out of the way. However, the Hook Man chased the two of them around the room and finally hooked Sam in the arm. Sam screamed in pain and an invisible force dragged Lori on her back across the floor. Sam forced himself to ignore the pain and ran over to her.

"Come on. You okay?" he asked, clutching his left arm, which was bleeding.

Before Lori could answer, the Hook Man appeared and knocked Sam backward into a wall, causing a bookcase to fall on top of his legs. Crawling free, he got up and maneuvered behind the Hook Man, who was standing over Lori, but there wasn't anything he could do. Thankfully, both Dean and Liz showed up, running down the hall, Dean raising his gun.

"Sam, drop!" Liz shouted.

Sam dropped at once and Dean shot the Hook Man, watching as he disappeared into dust.

Sam looked around frantically. "I thought we got all the silver."

"So did I," Dean agreed, exchanging a bewildered look with Liz, who was equally confused.

"Then why is he still here?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe we missed something!" Dean snapped.

They looked around, and Sam noticed a cross necklace that Lori was wearing. "Lori, where did you get that chain?" he asked.

"My father gave it to me," Lori answered.

"Where'd your dad get it?" Dean asked.

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school," Lori explained, confused.

"Is it silver?" Sam demanded, realizing this was the final piece of silver that they needed, and that they were running out of time.

Lori nodded, confused. "Yes!"

Sam quickly ripped the chain off from around her neck. In the hallway, the Hook Man, who was now invisible, was making a long scratch on the wall coming closer and closer to them. Dean and Liz both slowly turned around to look at it; and then a new long scratch started appearing in the room above their heads.

"Liz!" Dean shouted, throwing their sister the rifle and the rock salt. Sam then tossed Dean the necklace and he took off back downstairs. Liz moved further into the room and aimed the gun at the scratch that was being made and fired, stopping the scratch from going any further before she quickly reloaded the gun with rock salt. "You okay?" she asked Sam, spotting the blood on his arm.

"I'm fine," Sam said. "Keep your eyes open."

* * *

><p>Dean ran back downstairs and threw Lori's necklace into the fire.<p>

"This better work," Dean gasped, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Liz was still loading the gun with when the Hook Man appeared and knocked her off her feet. Sam and Lori crawled into the corner and watched the Hook Man towered over them.<p>

* * *

><p>Hearing the noises, Dean looked back at the fire, just as the cross pendant broke off the chain and melted.<p>

* * *

><p>The Hook Man suddenly stopped with his hook in the air and stared in shock as the hook melted and the rest of his body burned into nothing. Dean ran upstairs to make sure the Hook Man was gone, finding Liz on the floor rubbing her head and blinking rapidly while Lori was helping Sam to stem the blood from his wound.<p>

"We all still alive?" Dean asked breathlessly. The others just gave him a look.

* * *

><p>The sun slowly rose, revealing several sheriffs walking around the church grounds with an ambulance parked outside.<p>

"And you saw him, too?" the main sheriff asked Dean and Liz, fully skeptical. "The man with the hook?"

"Yes, I told you, we all saw him," Dean answered and Liz nodded. "We fought him off and then he ran."

"And that's all?" the sheriff asked.

Dean and Liz both nodded. "Yeah, that's all."

The sheriff sighed, exasperated. "Listen. You two and your brother —" he began.

"Oh, don't worry, we're leaving town," Dean interrupted, getting the hint, and both he and Liz walked over to the Impala.

* * *

><p>At the ambulance, Lori watched as Sam finished getting bandaged up.<p>

"You gonna be okay?" she asked, concerned.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Back at the car, Dean and Liz were watching Sam and Lori through the side view mirrors.

"I still don't know what happened," Lori admitted. "But I do know you saved my life. My father's, too. Thank you."

Sam nodded and smiled, and both Liz and Dean noticed Sam just walking away without another word; he opened the back door and got in.

"We could stay," Dean offered, but Sam shook his head. Dean watched Lori looking sad, through the mirror; he shook his head in disappointment and drove away.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this story is done. R&R everyone!


End file.
